


now we just sit in silence

by ohkeiji



Series: BokuAka Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, BokuAka Week, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Zombies, no character death though!! that's a plus, tagged for violence bc while it's not too bad it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohkeiji/pseuds/ohkeiji
Summary: He realized a nanosecond afterwards that he and Akaashi had made a terrible mistake.(BokuAka Week Day 2: Apocalypse)





	

**Author's Note:**

> surprise!! this hasn't been edited/proofread much if it all, please feel free to point out any errors!!

Bokuto wasn’t one for violence. He liked using his strength for volleyball, arm wrestling, and lifting heavy things to impress people (mainly Akaashi, who usually remained unimpressed).

 

However, Bokuto didn’t have much of a choice of how to use his strength in this scenario-- he lifted the bat high over his head and swung down, smashing a zombie’s head against the concrete. Blood splattered onto his already dirty shoes, and Bokuto winced.

 

To his left, Akaashi was rummaging through his backpack. “I can’t find the lockpick,” he looked up, “can you smash the window? I can get inside the store that way.”

 

“Sure!” Bokuto nodded and once again swung his bat, shattering the glass window and realizing a nanosecond afterwards that he and Akaashi had made a  _ terrible _ mistake.

 

Glass fell all over the pavement, shards flying and hitting both of the teenagers. The sound was loud, especially in the silence of the city. Bokuto paled as whipped around to look at Akaashi.

 

“ _ Shit. _ ” He hissed, quickly zipping up his backpack. The curly haired boy scanned the area-- several zombies had noticed the ruckus and were crawling out from behind cars, inside stores, and out of alleyways. “Bokuto-san--”

 

“The roof, now.” Bokuto nodded quickly. “Be careful of the glass, though.” Akaashi nodded, and the two quickly stepped away from the glass. Once they were safely away from the shards, Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s arm and tugged him towards an alley, but had to let go when he saw the zombie standing right by the ladder that led to the roof.

 

“I’ll smash his head against the wall, but you climb the ladder first, okay?” Bokuto instructed. Akaashi opened his mouth to protest, but before he could speak there was a growl from behind him.

 

“Duck!” Akaashi did as the other said and Bokuto swung his bat, not quite killing the zombie but knocking him to the side. 

 

“We need to get up there.” Akaashi stood up, pushing Bokuto’s shoulder as he looked behind them again. Bokuto walked ahead, readjusting his grip on his bat and preparing to smash some more zombie brain.

 

“Bokuto, be careful!” Akaashi spoke sharply as Bokuto raised the bat over his head. “He’s a Squealer, you need to kill him in one shot.” As he spoke, the teen swung his backpack off his shoulders and hit a quickly approaching zombie with the heavy object. “No messing around, we’ve already attracted too much attention.”

 

“You think I’ll mess it up, ‘Kaashi?” Bokuto grinned in a manner much to carefree for a zombie apocalypse before turning to swing at the Squealer.

 

Throughout the past six months of the apocalypse, Bokuto and Akaashi had discovered various types of zombies. The most common type were just the normal zombies, slow creatures that were killed when their heads were smashed. They were attracted by noise, and a bite from them meant the victim would be zombified sometime the next day.

 

Bokuto called the next type Squealers; they were faster than plain zombies, and made horrible noises when they noticed humans, similar to a pig squealing-- hence the name. Humans had to be careful with Squealers, as their bites and scratches could infect their victims.

 

Squealers were distinguishable from their half-crushed skulls, as they formed if a zombie-hunter didn’t smash a normal zombie’s head enough to kill them. 

 

Bokuto and Akaashi ran into normal zombies and Squealers most often in the area, but there were a few more rare variations that didn’t have names. Bokuto once ran into a zombie that could full-on sprint, and Akaashi was nearly bitten by one that had two extra limbs.

 

The Squealer thudded against the wall, letting out a wail as Bokuto hit it once more. “Go, go, go…” He mumbled, glancing at his companion over his shoulder. Akaashi had already started to scale the ladder and was around halfway up.

 

“Bokuto, hurry up!” He called, throwing a look at the older teen. “More are coming!”

 

Bokuto realized he was right-- a crowd of zombies had gathered at the head of the alley, and after hearing the Squealer’s cries, had started to stumble towards Bokuto.

 

Akaashi swore, and Bokuto lept away from the Squealer to the ladder. He grabbed one of the rusty rungs and climbed like his life depended on it-- which, you know, it did.

 

Thankfully, the horde of zombies seemed to lose interest and started to wander off. Bokuto sat on the edge of the rooftop, panting slightly from his adventure and swinging his legs over the ledge to look over the plaza he and Akaashi had been scavenging from for the past few hours.

 

“I’m sorry.” Akaashi’s voice wavered a bit as he sat next to the other boy, knees huddled to his chest. He didn’t look at Bokuto. “I wasn’t thinking, I didn’t realize the dangers of shattering the glass--”

 

“Akaashi.” Bokuto interrupted his companion, trying to get the younger to look at him. When he got no reaction other than Akaashi’s silence, he tried again. “Keiji.”

 

That worked-- the curly haired boy turned his head to look at Bokuto with sad eyes.

 

“It’s not your fault, I’m the one who actually smashed the window in the first place.” Bokuto reached out an arm to wrap around Akaashi’s shoulders, pulling the boy closer. “Even so, I don’t blame your ideas for being a bit off. We’re in a zombie apocalypse, Keiji--”

 

“But weboth got injured.” Looking closer, Bokuto found small scratches around his ankles, and Akaashi’s arms had some cuts from the glass as well. “And it’s been months.” Akaashi’s continued, voice muffled as he placed his arm in front of his face. “I should be accustomed to it at this point…”

 

“Shh…” Bokuto shook his head. “They aren’t bad injuries, and this is a life changing thing, Keiji. I don’t think anyone could be used to this after only a few months.”

 

“Still,” Akaashi protested weakly, “I risked your life… I don’t know if you find it scary, but  _ I _ did.” He took a shuddery breath. “Every time a zombie comes along, my worst nightmare is one of us being bitten.” The teenager pressed his lips into a thin line, finished.

 

“I don’t blame you for being scared.” Bokuto shrugged. “I mean, yeah, no one wants to get bitten. I always have dumb ideas that would get me killed if I acted on them, but you usually stop me from doing them.” Bokuto perked up. “But hey! I just realized-- since we both depend on each other, why don’t we just promise to survive.” He smiled at Akaashi, who rolled his eyes.

 

“I don’t think it’s that easy, Koutarou.” Despite his indifferent facial expression, Akaashi’s voice was amused, and Bokuto internally cheered as his companion rested his head on his shoulder.

 

“Well, I promise to survive.” Bokuto’s tone was serious. Akaashi took his calloused hand in his, running his thumb over the large knuckles.

 

“I promise, too,” was Akaashi’s response. Bokuto kissed his curls, and the two sat in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the shortest prompt i've written all week + the one that has given me the least issues so that's a plus
> 
> anyways!! i hope you enjoy this and stick around for the next few days!!! 
> 
> (hmu on tumblr: iwxchxn.tumblr.com) (i'll learn how to hyperlink stuff soon i swear)


End file.
